So long, partner
by Amora Risa
Summary: Woody and Bo Peep rescue a toy that belongs to Molly, and as they help it return to her, they have a lot of catching up to do! Their journey becomes more interesting when Andy is involved!
1. Chapter 1

"Grab my crook!" the brave shepherdess shouted to the toy trapped down in the sewage hole, while her cowboy was holding her tight from her porcelain legs, so she wouldn't fall.

"Incoming!" Bunny and Ducky warned them about a car speeding towards their direction.

"Bo, come on! We'll come back after the car passes" Woody yelled in agony.

"No, I'm almost there! Just a little bit…" the porcelain doll said stretching out her hand.

"Bo, we won't make it!" Woody continued. "I promise you, we'll return the second the car passes! No toy gets left behind!"

"Just a second!" she protested, refusing to leave just yet.

"We don't have a second, I'm pulling you out now!"

It was too dark inside the sewage hole and Bo couldn't see the toy that was trapped. They had only heard its voice when they were passing by. But it sounded so desperate, like it was a small, fragile toy that couldn't hold on much longer.

In an instant, she removed the tape from her broken arm, took it off and held it with her other arm so she could reach deeper into the hole. As soon as Woody pulled her out, she felt the lost toy's weight at the end of her crook and she let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was safe.

They hopped onto Duke's motorcycle and he drove them far from the road, escaping the fast car that almost ran over them.

"Another daring escape from Duke Caboom!" the stuntman bragged and started posing as long as everyone was off the motorcycle.

"Are you okay?" Bo turned to the saved toy, only to discover that she was in fact an old friend of hers!

"Bo Peep! Is that really you?" the small stuffed love bug enthusiastically exclaimed at the sight of her. "Oh, dear God, you've changed! And is that sheriff Woody with you?"

"Bugs! I can't believe it! After all these years!" Woody said full of surprise.

The love bug hugged Bo Peep and Woody with her tiny arms and couldn't stop thanking them for rescuing her.

"Actually it was a team job" Ducky complained, wanting to be given some credit too.

"But sure, thank just the lovebirds over there!" Bunny added with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I'm sure nothing would have happened to you if no one had warned you about the car!"

Woody and Bo Peep smiled and rolled their eyes, and the guilty love bug apologized and thanked them too.

"Bugs, these are Bunny and Ducky" Bo introduced them.

"Your saviors" Ducky added proudly.

"The posing guy is Duke" she continued.

"Duke Caboom, Canada's greatest stuntman!" the daredevil toy said loudly, thinking that just "Duke" was not impressive enough.

"And this little officer is Giggle McDimples".

"Nice to meet all of you!" Bugs said. "Thanks again!"

"Guys, Bugs over here used to be Molly's toy back when we lived on Andy's house" Woody explained.

Bo's sheep made happy noises at the sound of their first owner's name and jumped onto Bugs.

"Oh girls! I missed you too!" she said laughingly, not minding their tongues on her cheeks, and after a while she got up and asked Bo and Woody: "How did you ever manage to get back together? Bo, I thought you were given away and, Woody, I thought you were with Andy!"

"Well, it's a long story, but eventually we made it" Bo Peep looked at Woody and smiled while fixing her broken arm with a tape. "What about you, Bugs? How did you end up in that hole?"

"I fell off the car. Oh dear, I got distracted! I have to get back right now!" she shouted scared.

"Oui! Duke Caboom is on it" the Canadian said, put on his helmet and nodded for Woody, Bo and Bugs to seat on his motorcycle. He then went with full speed behind a truck that was on the road.

Woody, Bo and Bugs embarked on the back of the truck, while Duke went back to bring Bunny and Ducky too, and then he made a ridiculously unnecessary stunt to jump on the truck as well.

"Everyone here? All good?" Woody made sure their team and their new friend was alright. "So, Bugs, what kind of car are we looking for?"

"Oh come on, Woody, you know the car! It's a silver Dodge Caravan. The plate number is A113. They are going to Cicero, near Chicago".

"You're saying you are still with Molly?" Bo asked, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Well…" she hesitated, "in a way".

"Guys, humans!" Duke warned them.

The truck had entered in a gas station and if they kept talking the employees there could have easily spot them.

"Blast! If we delay here, we'll never reach them!" Woody whispered into Bo's ear, while they stayed frozen in the back of the truck.

Fortunately, they heard the driver's conversation and they found out that he was going to Chicago as well.

"See? We're lucky" Bo whispered to Woody with a happy smirk on her porcelain face.

As soon as the truck left the gas station, the toys came back to life.

"Why did it have to smell so bad?" Ducky wondered with a disgusting look.

"I like the smell of gas" said Bunny.

"Me too. It reminds me of adventure. Danger" added Duke Caboom, posing once again.

"The driver seems to agree with you" McDimples said. "We've just started and he has exceeded the speed limit by far! If it were up to me, I'd give him a fine. Or arrest him, even better! But the law enforcement isn't what it used to be" she sighed in disappointment.

Woody rolled his eyes at their useless chit chatting, and turned to Bugs: "It seems we are heading straight to Chicago".

"Yeah, that's a huge relief. I was so scared until you found me!"

"Don't worry, Bugs. We'll help you return to your family" Bo reassured her. "That's what we do now. We don't have an owner, we help lost toys find their home" she placed her hand in Woody's shoulder and they exchanged a loving look.

"That's such a noble purpose!" she admired. "I'm so happy that you've got something to do in your life" she added with a sad look. "But please tell me about the others! What happened to the old gang?"

"They are doing fine!" Woody answered. "Actually we visited them a few months ago. They have a great owner, the sweetest girl you can imagine. And she still plays with them, even though she starts growing up".

"Are they all together?"

"Most of them. Slinky was given as a gift to Bonnie's cousin. Bonnie is the new girl I told you about. But don't worry about Slinky! Bonnie's cousin comes often to Bonnie's house to play, so they still see him. He's made excellent friends in his new owner's house and… he's the boy's favorite toy! I mean, it hit me a little that he got separated from our family, but am I glad to hear he's there for a boy, giving him the best memories! Slinky is so lucky. He deserves it. I'm just… I'm so happy for him. I really am" Woody admitted and a broken smile began to appear in his lips. "I just wish I could see him. It's been many years, and you know he was my very first friend, before Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye or Rex came to Andy's room!"

"Poor Woody almost cried like a baby when he didn't see him among the others" Bo teased him and took his hat off.

"I remember that" Giggle said and laughed out loud in her own unique way.

"Don't listen to Bo, she's just exaggerating" Woody said while taking his hat back and putting it on.

"Yeah sure, honey! When Rex said that Slinky wasn't there anymore you looked like a sobbing baby!"

They all laughed then, except Woody who only murmured "very funny, very funny!", but the hidden smile in his lips showed that he actually enjoyed Bo's teasing.

"So what about the rest of them?" Bugs asked.

"They are doing great. They have found very good friends in Bonnie's room, and Buzz and Jessie totally have everything under control".

"Are they two a thing already?" she questioned in an impatient voice.

"It did take ten years and a near-death experience, but yes, eventually they got together" Woody replied.

"Thank God! Remember all those stuttering conversations and wings popping out?"

Bo Peep and Woody laughed.

"I forgot how funny that used to be!" Bo said.

"Believe me, it got worse since you left. You haven't seen anything! I mean, you two were obvious, but they were the amusement attraction of the whole house!" Bugs said.

"Woody, remember when we were trying to get them together and we were forcing Buzz to go and talk to her?"

"I knew from the moment I saw him that he was not an expert with the ladies, unlike me" bragged Ducky and gave Bugs a flirty look.

"Barbie also found her partner in life" Bo said to Bugs. "His name is Ken and they are totally made for each other. I haven't met him, but Woody says so. They're in a daycare, where Bonnie's mom works, so they also communicate often with the guys".

"That's great! I remember when poor Barbie was so sad when Molly stopped playing with her. Not that Molly ever was as connected to her toys as Andy was, but still".

"Molly always was a little rough on the edges, but deep down she has nothing but a child's golden heart" Woody said. "Besides, she's still got you!"

"No, not exactly…" Bugs admitted. "One day she took me with her to Pizza Planet, but she forgot me in the car. Ever since, I stayed there. She never brought me back home. And I don't think she ever will. She hasn't touched me in years. I became more of a car accessory than a toy".

"I'm so sorry, Bugs" Woody squeezed her hand gently. "It must have been difficult being on your own".

"At least I get to see Molly more than when I used to be inside the box" she said trying to smile.

"We went to their house but they weren't there" Bo Peep said.

"Yeah, they moved a few years ago. Well, lots of things have changed in the Davis house! But most importantly: the Davis house!" Bugs tried to make a joke to change the sad mood of the conversation, at which only Duke laughed, and Woody but that had to be out of mere kindness. She then continued talking to avoid being further embarrassed or awkward: "Oh, you won't recognize Molly when you see her! She has grown taller, more beautiful! In fact, in about a month she's gonna leave for college".

Bo Peep brought her hand to her heart∙ she was clearly touched.

"She's really all grown up" she whispered, while caressing her sheep sitting next to her.

To Bo she just was that little blonde girl with curly hair that was afraid of the dark. She still remembered when she used to sleep peacefully looking at her and her lamp.

The sheep began making crying noises.

"Relax, girls!" Bo whispered lovingly. "We're going to see Molly again once we reach Chicago. It won't be long".

"Especially considering how fast the driver is" Giggles added, raising a tiny eyebrow than no one saw.

"And how slowly Jacob drives" Bugs said. "I'm sure we'll arrive first".

"Who's Jacob?" Woody asked confused.

"Oh, right! You weren't there! Mom got married again!" Bugs announced.

"Really?" both Bo and Woody said simultaneously in shock.

"Yeah, but don't worry! She loves her very much, and he's doing great with the kids! He's so funny! Whenever he is on the car, I can't keep myself in the frozen state! It's so hard not to laugh with all the things he's saying. You'll meet him on Chicago, and I guarantee you'll love him!"

Bo met Woody's concerned look, but she was honestly glad that Molly's mom had found someone to love after being alone for so many years, just as she had found Woody again. Bo was sure Woody would come around eventually.

The shepherdess' eyes continued to be fixed on her sheriff, when she realized that another expression now covered his face. Something between impatience and worry. Like he wanted desperately to say or ask something.

_"But of course!"_ Bo thought to herself. _"Andy"._

It was obvious her loyal cowboy was dying to learn his news. No matter how many years had gone by, he still held a very unique and special place in his heart. Woody mentioned him all the time whenever they found lost toys and they tried to talk to them about a child's love. Woody always turned back to check every man they had passed by and looked like Andy.

"Bugs? Tell us about Andy, please" Bo asked, not sure if Woody was brave enough to utter that question.

"He's exactly like you remember him! A kind young man, full of fantasy and inspiration. He has finished college and he is a painter. I have actually seen many of his paintings, since Molly and mom put them in the car to take them home. He's so talented! You are gonna see it for yourself in the gallery. You'll immediately recognize his bright smile".

"Andy will be there too?" Woody asked, his eyes wide opened, his voice cracked.

"Sure! Didn't I mention? Molly, mom and Jacob are going to Cicero to visit Andy and see his new gallery!"

Bo noticed Woody's face. She had never seen him like that. He was anxious, yet serene. Surprised, yet calm. His eyes wide open from the shock, yet full of bliss. They were glowing. And in them hope.

Bo knew that if he saw him again, he would be complete. He had often wished he could learn about him, about all these things he had done and he wasn't there to see. Whenever they found a lost cell-phone on the street, they would always search on the internet and on social media for "Andy Davis", but nothing ever appeared about him.

Woody always wanted to learn something about him. Even only that he was fine. Just that would be enough. But seeing him again? That was beyond any hope or dream.

The hours passed and soon all the toys were tired and fell to sleep. Chicago was still far.

Bunny and Ducky's snoring wasn't the perfect background music for a night under the stars in the open back of a truck, but Bo was feeling more peaceful than usual.

She was glad Molly was okay. She hadn't stayed with her for long, but she was her first kid, and that was something truly special.

Bo didn't have exactly the best owners, and she had her broken arm to prove that. She never stayed in a house for long. And no one ever treated her like Andy treated Woody or any of his toys. Actually, it was Andy of all the kids that had played with her that had ever made her feel special, like she was truly fulfilling her purpose as a toy, even though he wasn't her owner. But Molly was a good girl∙ Bo was certain of that.

She would never imagine it, but she was in fact looking forward to seeing her again! And she was sure she couldn't even begin to imagine how Woody felt that night.

She was sleeping with her head on his chest as always, using him as a pillow. His breathing was not as steady and calm as it used to be all the other nights. Bo raised her head and found him still awake, after many hours. She took his hand and squeezed it softly, while she felt his other hand caressing her back.

"It's going to be alright" she whispered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't hard to find Andy's gallery, since they saw a few posters on the street advertising it. However, it did take them a full night to get there from where the truck had stopped.

"So, if I'm looking at it correctly" said Woody holding in his hands a map they had borrowed-without-any-intention-to-return, "this must be the fastest route".

"I don't want any more fast for the next decade or so" murmured Bunny, dizzy from the truck ride.

"He can't take adventure like I do" Ducky whispered to Bugs in a flirty voice.

"I just hope we arrive as soon as possible" Bugs sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry, guys. The gallery is just thirty blocks away" Woody's voice sounded from behind the map.

"What?" many voices came together in surprise.

Woody dropped the map and saw their shocked faces and open mouths.

"Come on, people, relax! We can handle it" he reassured them.

"Talk for yourself!" Bunny protested. "Unless you offer to carry me".

"And I can carry you if you want" Ducky said with a supposedly seductive wink to a disgusted Bugs.

"Nobody is carrying anyone" Woody said while pulling Bugs away from Ducky.

"Woody, be careful! Her antenna!" Bo pointed at Bugs' antenna falling off.

"Oh, that's alright, it was already broken" Bugs calmed down everyone. "One more reason why Molly stopped playing with me. Mom promised she would sew it back, but it seems she has forgotten about it" she added with a sad look.

"Why didn't you say something before? Girls!" Bo shouted to her sheep. "Thread and needle, please!"

The shepherdess fixed the antenna in no time, and the love bug couldn't stop hugging her.

"Oh, it feels brand new! Like I just got out of the box! And my hearing is so improved! Thanks, Bo! Really, thanks. Now I may have another chance with Molly!"

Bo hugged her back.

"Bugs, we are so happy for you" Woody added. "But I think it's high time we started walking".

Sounds of disappointment came from Bunny and Ducky's side.

"We are going to make it just fine if we just adopt a system and stick to it" Woody encouraged everyone.

"The cowboy is right" Duke agreed. "Thirty blocks are nothing to Duke Caboom!"

"You are one to talk! You have a motorcycle!" Ducky said.

"Do you have any space there for me?" Bunny asked.

"Don't be silly!" Ducky cut him off. "If anyone is sitting with the Canadian in the motorcycle, that's me!"

"I asked first!" said Bunny.

"But I am lighter! And in a very good physical state" Ducky bragged placing one arm around Bugs.

"Why are you two even arguing? Even if he wanted, he couldn't take just one of you, since you are tied together" Giggle pointed out.

"Solid thought" Bunny admitted.

"Whoa!" said an impressed Duke.

"Besides" added Giggle, "I should be the one with Duke on the motorcycle, since I do not take up much space".

"But we—" Ducky began protesting before Woody cut him off.

"Hey, that's what's gonna be like from now on? You are making such a big deal out of it. We'll be there before you know it. Besides, we are all refreshed after our sleep in the truck so—"

"_You _didn't sleep" Bo interrupted him.

"What?" he sounded surprised. "No, I am fine! But if we delay with all that talking we'll never make it, so let's just go".

A few not so eager "fine" and "okay" sounded and they were on their way, with Woody leading at the front with the map on his hands.

"You are never going to drop the bossy style, right? Good thing it suits you" Bo smiled as she was walking next to him.

"Um?" the cowboy looked up from his map.

"Nothing, don't let me distract you" she said and gently rubbed his back, where his voice string used to be, as if her touch wasn't distracting.

"Sheriff?" the tiny McDimples said as she landed onto his shoulder.

"What is it, Giggle?" Woody asked, not taking away his eyes from the map. He liked it that she called him "sheriff" even though he no longer had his badge.

"May I suggest we split the distance in two parts? We go half way tonight and the rest tomorrow?" she proposed.

"No! Why would we ever do that?"

"Well, it _is _a long distance, especially for our small friend" she nodded towards Bugs, "and perhaps it would be more manageable with a rest in the middle".

"No, that's just unnecessary and it would really slow us down" Woody insisted.

"Look, sheriff, I understand you are really looking forward to getting there and seeing —"

"It has nothing to do with this, Giggle! I am just thinking what's best for the team! The more stops we have, the more we lose our pace and our patience" he raised his voice.

"Don't get upset, sheriff" she tried to calm him down. "I'm just saying that—"

"You're just saying that you want to slow down the entire operation simply because you don't feel like walking. You know, you are welcome to leave us if you want to" he stated, obviously angry.

"I'm not saying that! I only think that we need a little more time to—"

"A little more time!" Woody repeated with irony in his voice. "You realize Bugs is away from her home? Well, of course you don't! You have no idea what belonging to a child is like, so you can't understand, and then you shouldn't talk!" he shouted at her, causing everyone from the group to stop what they were doing and look at him.

Bo Peep's sheep got scared and hid behind her legs.

Woody took a few deep breaths and looked around him.

"What are you all staring at? Move on, we've got no time to waste!" he said, opened his map again and started walking, his pace now faster.

Bugs first hesitantly followed, and then the rest of them as well.

Bo had seen him like this before and she knew that he would soon, or eventually to say the least, realize how harsh he had been and apologize. But she also knew that the others didn't know that. No matter how much time they had spent together these past years, it was in fact Bo the one that really knew him well.

McDimples landed on her shoulder and interrupted her thoughts.

"Girl, you must be very proud of your sheriff!" she commented with a sarcastic tone.

"He's going through a lot, give him a break".

"What did I expect? Of course you're rushing to defend him!"

"I'm not defending how he acted, I'm only saying that when he cools down he'll see he was wrong and you two will make up. Besides, even though he went completely the wrong way about it, you gotta give him that he actually has a point. We need to get there fast, or Bugs will lose her family".

"Sure, sure…" she admitted. "It's just weird that he's so obsessed over taking Bugs to Molly".

"It's not about Bugs getting to Molly. It's about him getting to Andy. That's why he's acting so weird" Bo said.

"Oh…" Giggle lowered her look. "I guess that didn't cross my mind. But Molly was once your owner and you are not freaking out now we are about to meet her".

"It's different".

"How is it different?"

Bo took a few breaths as she remembered her past in Andy's room.

"Woody and Andy go very back. He was with him from the start, his favorite toy, his best friend. It's hard to understand that if you never had an owner, Giggle. Well, I can't understand it either, because no kid loved me anywhere near enough as Andy loved Woody. It was something truly special" she said smiling, all the memories filling her head.

"He must really miss him then" Giggle noticed after a quick glance over at the cowboy's side.

"Well, he was his toy. And I don't think he'll ever stop being. He still thinks about him a lot. He doesn't talk as much about him as he used to, but it's always there. He gets very sad and melancholic at times".

"I had no idea" Giggle sighed slightly.

"He just needs us to give him a little space and time. You know he'd never wish to hurt you".

"I suppose you are right. Deep down he's a really good guy" admitted Giggle, and Bo knew that her own words were not the only reason she believed that, as Woody had helped her in many occasions. "I'm glad you have him. You're lucky".

"Yes, I believe so", her porcelain cheeks blushed.

They continued walking in the empty pavements in the night. Everything around them was as quiet as anyone would expect at this hour, and silence came soon among the toys, who didn't seem to be in the mood for conversations.

After a while, Woody announced that the rest of the road was just a straight line ahead, no more turns or crossing streets. Then he moved to the back of the group, walking last, to make sure no one was left behind.

That was when Bo decided to slow down her pace, so she would walk next to him.

He had folded the map and carried it under his armpit, since they didn't need it anymore. His eyes were only focused on his boots on the ground.

His expression was… empty. Sad. He was walking there beside her, but he seemed like he was in a completely different place, galaxies away.

"Woody?" she dared ask, in a gentle and sweet voice, in full accordance to her kind sentiments for him.

He didn't seem to notice. Indeed, galaxies away!

"Woody?" she repeated louder, but still calm.

"Um?" he said in surprise, as if he was waking up from a long sleep. "What—what is it, Bo?"

"I just wanted to ask if there's something on your mind that's bothering y-".

"No" he hurried to answer before she could even finish talking. "Of course not, why would it be? I… I don't know why you're asking… that kind of stuff. I'm fine! Really, I just… I…" he began stammering, and Bo knew exactly what that meant.

"Woody, I can't force you to talk to me, but I think it would help" she stated boldly, but not in an imposing way. "You know, you don't have to go to the gallery if you don't want to. We'll take Bugs to Molly and then we can meet again here".

"No, no!" he protested. "No, I… I want to go. Honestly. I'm just a little anxious".

"A little?" she asked in disbelief while raising an eyebrow.

He gave her a small push with his elbow.

"Okay, maybe a lot" he admitted. "You know that feeling when you were wishing for something so much and for so long and then it's finally here and you don't know how to react? You thought you were just going to be happy, but there are so many other feelings that overwhelm you as well, and that makes you feel guilty. Am… Am I making any sense?" Woody asked with a worried look on his face, lest he had been totally freaking her out.

"Actually, yes. That was exactly what I was going through when we met again. And I understand why you are feeling like this right now, but it's going to be alright".

"I don't know, Bo… I am afraid" he opened his heart in total honesty, something he could only do in front of her. "Who am I kidding? I am terrified! And I don't know why! It should be a happy moment and I'm ruining it!"

"Whoa, hold on! You're not ruining anything, you have the right to feel anything your heart tells you to feel!" she raised her voice, almost like scolding him, not because she wanted to sound mean, but because she hated the fact that, with everything he was going through, he had the extra unnecessary burden of having to suck his real feelings.

"Yeah, sure, but—" he began saying nonchalantly, but she immediately cut him off.

"No 'buts'! You have to understand that it's okay to be sad. You don't have to prove anything to me or the other toys. You don't have to be always composed and strong. I mean, it's about Andy! That's huge for you, I know".

At the sound of his name, the cowboy immediately turned his look to the ground again.

They continued walking in a silence for the next few minutes. But it wasn't awkward. Sometimes, Bo didn't have to talk. Just being there was enough. He could talk to her whenever he felt ready.

"It's stupid" he hesitantly began to voice his thoughts, "but a part of me almost feels like I don't want to see him".

She gave him a look that showed that she couldn't understand him.

"It will be perfect while it lasts" he continued. "I am certain of it. But then it will be gone".

"Woody, was it possible to be with Andy forever?"

"No, of course not" he replied confused as to where she was going with it.

"It sure seems to you like it didn't last long enough, but it was wonderful at the time, right?"

"Yes".

"But even though now these moments are gone, you don't regret living them, do you? And if you had a choice, you'd live them again, even if you knew how it would all end".

"Exactly" the sheriff smiled, finally understanding what she was trying to explain to him.

They kept on walking. Woody came a little closer to his shepherdess and, before they knew it, their fingers were intertwined and they walked hand in hand.

There was still sadness in his face, but Bo noticed that the end of his lips was almost a beginning of a warm smile.

"I just hope he is alright" he said in a low voice.

"I'm sure he is", Bo's shoulder hit his teasingly but gently.

"I think I should apologize to Giggle" he said, gave her a quick kiss on the forehand and let go of her hand.

He stopped for a second to look around.

"Well, I'm gonna have to find her first. She's too small for my tired eyes" he said and made Bo laugh.

When he traced her and moved to the front of the group, where she was, Bo couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but her tone sounded angry and sarcastic.

_"Typical McDimples"_ Bo thought.

However, it was not long before the tiny toy landed on his shoulder and the two of them were talking and laughing like old friends.

"That's my cowboy" she whispered, notably pleased at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bugs, watch out!" Woody tried to warn her, but it was late. The love bug toy had just stumbled on a stone.

"Someone's too sleepy to see where she goes…" Bo said as she was helping Bugs get back on her feet.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry if I made you worry! It's just that I'm a bit tired. But I am perfectly fine. Well, except for my antenna" she said and tried to put it back into its place.

"Sorry it didn't last long, we'll fix it again" Bo reassured her.

The shepherdess glanced over at Woody, and he averted her look, turning at the ground, with a somewhat guilty expression on his face. She guessed that he was feeling bad when he realized how tired the little love bug and the others surely were too. But Bo didn't worry much. Woody would see her happy look when she was back again with Molly and that would be the end of it.

"Oh look! There it is!" Giggle pointed at the gallery, and suddenly Woody looked like he felt a harsh pain in his stomach.

The sun was up already and in the toys' sleepy ears echoed the sound of the children's laughter in the playground between them and the gallery.

"Perfect! Exactly what I need to wake up" said Bunny enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we haven't been played with in a while now" Ducky added.

"Guys, guys!" Woody stopped them from entering the playground. "Now is not the time. We have to help Bugs, playtime can wait".

"Fun wrecker" Bunny murmured.

"Well, if it is for Bugs, I will make a sacrifice. Anything for her" said Ducky, trying to make his voice sound more masculine.

"Woody is right" Bo supported him. "We don't know what are we going to face, so the more we are, the best".

"Thanks Bo" he gave her a slight nod. "Now, I think the best way to get to—"

"Everyone, freeze!" Duke's voice warned them about a kid passing by in a very close distance.

They all obeyed immediately. It seemed strange to Bo Peep that Duke was the one who noticed. Usually it was Woody, but now he seemed extremely distracted and confused to multitask.

"That was close" Woody was the first to get up after the child drifted away. "Thank you, Duke. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the best way to the gallery would be around—"

"Um, cowboy?" Giggle interrupted him.

"Not now, Giggle. This is important".

"Bugs missing is kinda important too" she pointed to the kid that had just passed by them. She was holding her in her arms.

"Oh no! Are you kidding me?" Woody shouted as loudly as he could so the children wouldn't hear him, but still loud enough.

"Mi amor!" Ducky exclaimed dramatically, reaching out his arms to her.

At Woody's signal, the gang moved closer to the little girl. They hid under a bench, ready to plan their rescue mission.

"Are we sure we need to organize a rescue mission?" Duke Caboom questioned. "Maybe after a little while the girl will just get bored and abandon her. I mean, it's not unusual for kids to do that. Like Réjean did!" his voice cracked in a ridiculously dramatic way.

"We can't count on that" Woody said. "Besides, even if that happened, we couldn't wait that much!"

They then began discussing how they should act, but Bo wasn't paying much attention. Instead, her eyes were fixed on Bugs, or to be more precise to the girl that played with Bugs.

"_Poor kid_" she thought. "_She only wants to play_".

The blonde child held Bugs at the height of her eyes. She seemed to notice her broken antenna.

"_That's good. Looks like we don't have to come up with a plan" _Bo thought.

But instead of dropping her down, the little girl hugged her.

"Your ear has a problem, eh?" she told Bugs with compassionate but weird voice. "It's okay, mine too", she pulled away her hair from her face and revealed a hearing aid in her ear.

The girl hugged her even tighter.

"I am Ellie" she introduced herself in a loud voice, so the love bug could hear her better, and then she ran off with her in her hands, pretending they were flying together.

"Bo, ready?"

Woody's arm on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"What? Ready for what?"

"The plan! Weren't you listening?"

"I'm sorry, my Sheriff. Would you mind repeating it for me?" she asked in a flirty voice as she closed the distance between them, and she knew that when she would do that, he couldn't get angry at her, as his rosy cheeks gave away.

He was stuttering while explaining to her that they would go for their usual "Distract them with another toy" trick.

Giggle was too small to be noticed, Duke and Woody were usually appealing to boys, and Bo's part was to hook Bugs with her crook and draw her away from the kid. So Bunny and Ducky were the only ones left to act as the bait that would distract Ellie.

But no matter how close the stuffed animals came to Ellie, she never looked like even considering leaving Bugs.

"Come on, we're right here! Aren't we yummy enough?" Ducky whispered in desperation, disappointed that the plan wasn't going ahead.

After a while, everyone knew that they had to come up with another idea to get Bugs back.

They returned under the bench, forming a circle.

Woody was murmuring to himself: "Think, think!"

Duke cried out loud: "Réjean, why couldn't you be more like that girl? Why did you have to leave me so soon?"

Ducky was complaining to Bunny: "I even pulled off my charming smoldering face! How could she possibly resist that? Would you resist if you were a kid?"

"No, I honestly wouldn't" Bunny reassured him. "Even if I wanted to".

"Exactly! 'Cause I'm attractive! I can even do clap dance!"

Woody didn't seem like he could concentrate with all the dancing and the "Réjean, Réjean!" cries around him! Bo thought his head was about to explode. His face had never been so red, not even when she was seducing him.

"Stop!" he burst out. "Everyone just stop! Now's not time for fooling around! We need a solid, well-thought plan. So if any of you doesn't have a specific and clever suggestion, you can just sit silent!"

"Woody?" Bugs voice sounded right behind him.

"Not now, Bugs! We need a plan to save…", he then realized, "Bugs! Oh thank God, you are here!"

"My prayers have been answered!" Ducky exclaimed. "I was waiting for you, I was so worried!"

"How did you do it?" Bo Peep asked Bugs.

"Ellie had placed me in a bench and talked to me, and for just a split second she turned her eyes away from me when her parents called her. It was my only chance to leave".

"Well done, Bugs!" everyone congratulated her.

"But we must move fast!" she cut them off. "She is looking for me everywhere".

"Right" Woody took on from there and explained to everyone his plan on how to get to the gallery, moving around the playground and not through it. Of course everyone was on board and they began.

It certainly had taken them more time to arrive than Woody had calculated, but now they were there and that was all that mattered.

They went into the ventilation system of the gallery and managed to go up to the ceiling, thanks to Bo's staff.

"I'm glad to see that your crook has other uses too, except for hooking my neck" the cowboy didn't omit to comment.

"Later we can do that too, if you missed it" she smirked and kept on walking, happy to see his mood was better than she anticipated it to be in a moment like that, and he was even flirting her!

The tiles on the ceiling were removable, so they moved one just a bit so they could peek into the gallery.

The first thing Woody saw was clouds.

There was a painting of a deep blue sky with white clouds, just like the wall background in Andy's first room. Well, this painting was far more artistic and detailed, but still Bo noticed the nostalgia that hit Woody all over his face.

Next to that painting was another one with clouds, but this time the sky was purple and the clouds were pink and orange. A sunset. It was simply beautiful!

"I knew he liked painting" Woody whispered to Bo, "but I never saw a work of his. He's truly talented" he said with the proudest look on his face, his eyes shining.

Farther away there was a portrait of a girl with blonde curly hair around sixteen or seventeen years old. Now, Bo wasn't around to see Molly grow up, but she would recognize those features and that sweet smile anywhere! Indeed, a label under the painting had the title "Molly", and Bo's wish to see her in real life grew.

"Hey, Woody, look at that!" Duke pointed at a painting in the other direction from which Bo and Woody were looking at.

They turned around and what they saw made Woody's eyes widen and his jaw drop. Bo Peep placed her hand on his shoulder as she sighed.

It was a sheriff. Not just any sheriff. Woody was certain that it was him. Andy had painted him!

His memory of him was sharp, as he gotten every detail right, even his face expression.

The pants, the vest, the hat, the boot… All there.

If Woody could stand up and sit beside the painting, anyone could see that it was exactly him. Well, except for the badge he no longer had, and his colors, because the paint had been washed away in all those years, especially with the adventures they were having.

Bo caressed his shoulder as he was still staring at the painting. His eyes were locked on it, and she wasn't sure if he was blinking. Like he didn't want to lose a second of this.

The porcelain doll's eyes moved to the label underneath. She read the title: "The Good Sheriff".

And then, that moment came.

Woody had a good reason to take off his eyes of the painting and turn them to something else. _Someone _else.

He was here. For real. It was not a dream, or a fantasy.

He had changed, but the looks didn't fool him. He was still the same boy he knew.

Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

He really was there.

Seeing him again was so much more wonderful than Woody had ever imagined. If there was a heart within him, hiding behind his fabric vest, it was sure bumping like crazy.

Andy had a beard now. His hair still at the height of his ears. Maybe he was a little taller, or perhaps he was now walking more confidently and his posture stood out. Everything about him was beautiful beyond words. Woody couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"He changed" Bo heard him whisper as quietly as a deep thought.

"Maybe not that much" she replied, with a happy and proud smile on her face.

"Oh, I've missed so much" Woody sighed in a low and tired tone.

Andy walked across the gallery, greeted a few guests and humbly accepted their congratulations. His laughter was still the same. Woody would recognize it anywhere, and at the sound of it he almost began laughing too. But soon his laughter melted into a nostalgic and melancholic expression.

Bo Peep leaned her porcelain head against the sheriff's shaking shoulder.

"Honey, to him you were always there" she reassured him.

The end of his lips almost began to form a smile. A sad one, but more real than ever.

Giggle hopped onto the shepherdess' shoulder.

"So, that's Andy?" she whispered.

"Hm" Bo nodded.

"He looks like a good person. Bet he was a great kid".

Woody simply nodded in agreement.

"You are very lucky, sheriff" McDimples hopped onto his shoulder.

"You mean _I was_" he corrected her.

"No, I meant exactly what I said".

Then Andy's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered it.

"His voice matured!" Bo noticed, who hadn't seen him since before his teenage years.

"Hello to you too. What? Of course I'm dying to see you" Andy replied with a groovy smirk.

"Bet he's talking to a girl" Ducky said.

"I'm sure you do, Molly" Andy continued.

"Called it" Ducky proudly exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't look forward to see his little sister?" Andy said.

"Guys! He's talking with Molly!" Bugs said enthusiastically.

"In about an hour? Yeah, I guess I can wait this long. Jacob's driving slowly again, right?" he laughed. "Okay, see you in an hour. I'll take you all out for lunch. Bye". He hang up with a smile on his face.

"So… We've got one hour" Bunny was the first to break the silence after a few good seconds. "Any suggestions?"

"There's a playground outside the gallery" Duke remarked.

"Great, let's hit it!" Giggle said.

"I… Eh, I think I am going to stay here" Bugs announced. "I won't risk getting lost just before Molly arrives. It's safer for me to stay in the gallery".

"Separation is always hard, but try not to think of me. I know it's tough, but we have to be strong" Ducky declared dramatically before kissing Bugs' hand and walking away.

"Bugs, you are right, it's too dangerous for you out there. I'll stay here to keep you company" Woody said.

But Bo knew exactly why Woody didn't want to go to the playground. There was no other place in the whole universe that he would rather be right now. He could sit there and watch Andy for centuries. And she couldn't blame him. He wished for an opportunity like this ever since she met him again, and probably way before that. Yes, one hour was not going to be enough for him, but in his heart it would feel like forever and ever.

"Bo, are you coming?" Giggle interrupted her thoughts.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little tired today. I think I'm gonna skip the playtime and stay here with Woody and Bugs. You go and have fun".

She'd never leave her cowboy in a moment like this.

"So, guys, tell me about you! I want to learn so much about the lives of lost toys!" Bugs said as soon as the three of them were left alone.

Bo glanced over at Woody, who didn't seem very eager to join the conversation that had distracted him from looking at Andy, so she stepped in and answered herself all of Bugs' questions, even the ones concerning Woody. After all, she was always excited to share her life changing experiences after she became a lost toy and how much freedom she felt every day.

"So you found your true self, what you are really supposed to do" Bugs said with a voice strangely filled with worry and anxiety.

"Yes, and I never felt better" she stated confidently, and gave a quick look over at Woody, glad he was completely left out and free to watch Andy as much as he pleased.

"But it must have been difficult to take a totally new path in your life. You know, without the kid you had spent your whole life with. Was it a hard decision to take?" Bugs asked, and she seemed like she was thinking hard.

"Of course it wasn't easy, but in the end it was all worth it. And I don't regret a thing".

"And don't you ever miss your kids?"

Bo again glanced over at Woody and she was sure he would answer positively to this question, had he ever heard it.

She also sensed that Bugs' curiosity must have had a personal reason to her, an inexplicable importance.

"Listen, Bugs, it's not that-" Bo Peep began saying, but Woody's sigh interrupted her.

"What happened?" asked a scared Bugs.

"Andy dropped his car keys under the desk! And he didn't even notice! He's gonna look for them and he'll never find them!"

"Honey, relax. I'm sure he'll eventually figure out where they are".

"Yeah, no big deal, Woody. Gosh, for a moment I was terrified".

"Don't you see? I have to help him. Look, he's already heading to his car!" he pointed at Andy getting out of the gallery. "I'll go grab the keys, Bo please keep an eye on Bugs".

"Are you crazy?" Bo almost shouted. "What if he sees you?"

"I'll be careful, don't worry".

Then Andy came back in again, with a confused look, searching on his desk and drawers.

"See?" Woody said. "He's looking for the keys. He'll never imagine they are down there. It's not a big deal, I'll be back in no time".

Bo grabbed his arm as he was leaving.

"Woody, please! He can handle it on his own. It is fool to risk going down there!"

"Oh, so that's how much Andy means to you!" he pulled away from her, obviously ready to explode. "You know we can help him and yet you say we sit here and do nothing! Don't you understand he needs us?"

"Don't _you _understand that Andy doesn't need you anymore?" she shouted back at him.

Woody didn't say anything, he just stared at her, his eyes filled with bitterness. Her words felt really heavy.

The next thing she knew, Woody had jumped down inside the gallery.

"Oh no!" Bugs exclaimed in agony.

"Bugs, stay here" Bo commanded with a strict voice and went after Woody.

That was totally not what she had planned for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

She regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

_"Don't you understand that Andy doesn't need you anymore?"_

Why did she have to say this? This was supposed to be a happy day, something incredible happened for Woody and she ruined it!

However, that didn't change the fact that Woody acted recklessly. Wasn't he thinking at all?

But now was not the time or the place for apologies.

They had to avoid some huge legs that could crash them, but eventually they reached the desk without anyone noticing and hid behind it.

"I hope you are happy now, sheriff!" the porcelain shepherdess sighed when they realized they couldn't reach the keys under the desk.

"We'll find a way. Give me your stuff. Maybe I can reach them with it" he persisted.

Woody didn't wait, not even a second, for her to hand it over. Instead he grabbed it notably impatiently. He tried once again to reach the keys, but with no success.

Bo Peep took a deep breath. Her cowboy was more worried than she had ever seen him since he came back to her life. He used to act that nervously back on Andy's room, when he was about to leave for camp with him, or whenever Andy's mom came into his room with a black bag to throw away stuff.

"Listen, Woody" she squeezed his shoulder. "I know you feel like it's your responsibility, but it's not. You are the most loyal and caring toy I've ever met, but this time you just need to step back".

"Got 'em!" he celebrated in whisper and presented the keys to Bo Peep, without giving any attention to what she said.

Bo sighed. She knew he was as stubborn as she was, and once there was something in his mind, no one could prevent him from doing exactly what he had planned.

"Very well, Woody. You helped Andy. Now leave the keys in plain sight for him to see and let's return to the vent!"

"I can't just leave them on the floor! Someone might steal them! I have to make sure they get to Andy" he declared decisively. "Maybe if we find a way to return them to his pocket and—"

"No need, Woody!" she interrupted him. "He's already looking for them. He'll be fine! Just leave them there already!"

"Don't you see?" he shouted really loud.

"Shh! Stop yelling! They will hear us!"

"I don't care! It's the first time in years that I can do something for Andy and I can make sure he's fine and not just leave and wonder what happened! I will never have the opportunity to do that again, do you realize that? Never! So don't you try to take this away from me. Just don't!"

Bo didn't know what to say. Maybe Andy didn't need Woody anymore, but a small part of Woody still needed Andy.

Woody's breathing calmed down.

Bo Peep now was not mad at him.

"I saw him carrying a box with his stuff" the cowboy added. "I think I'm just going to place them in there".

He took a step ahead, but before he could make another, Bo had already wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm with you" she whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I don't always understand, but I'm with you. Go help your kid".

He hugged her back. Tight and warmly. Just like he did on the carousel, when he decided to stay with her.

"Thanks, Bo" he said.

She adjusted his hat and caressed his cheek, giving him her own kind of encouragement to go on that mission.

His eyes closed at her touch. And when he opened them again, Bo Peep saw only love in them.

And then he was off to Andy's box.

Bo Peep's eyes never left him. He had to be fast and elusive, but no matter his age he was in a good shape indeed.

"Watch out!" she whispered, as if he could hear her, when he almost stumbled on a stair step. The keys looked really heavy.

But after a while he was finally there. He quickly left the keys inside. But he did not return. He just stood there.

_"What is he doing?"_ the porcelain doll thought.

Until it hit her. Maybe the keys were not the only things that were going to wind up inside Andy's box. Woody wanted to get in there too.

Imagine Andy's face, seeing him again after all those years! And somehow he would know that it was exactly him, the very same cowboy doll of his childhood and not just another one toy of the line. Woody didn't have his badge or his voice string, but Andy would recognize him either way.

Andy would put him in his desk proudly. From up there he could see him every day, learn about his news, share his joys and sorrows! It would be just like when he was a small boy, like not even one day had passed. And maybe in the future, Andy could show him to his kids, let them play with him, pass him on to them.

And all of that would be absolutely amazing.

Bo Peep looked at her sheriff's troubled expression and she was sure that that was what he was thinking.

He had already chosen Andy over her once. Why wouldn't he do it again?

She would be okay. It would hurt, but she already knew how to live without him. It wouldn't matter, because that would be what he truly wanted. Bo Peep only wanted Woody's happiness, and if it was with Andy she'd accept it.

At least their last words were not bitter.

Then Andy started walking towards his box. If Woody wanted to jump inside, he would have to do it now!

But he didn't.

He run and returned to Bo Peep.

"Mission accomplished" he declared with a trying-to-sound-happy tone. "Let's return to Bugs, we've left her alone too long".

"Honey?" Bo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He turned and looked at her. She didn't know how to say this, or if she even should say it at all. But she had to.

"If you want to go inside Andy's box, you can".

Woody's eyes immediately dropped to the floor. His expression at an instant became darker.

"Oh Bo…" he sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry".

"It's alright" she reassured him. "If that's what you really—"

"No" he cut her off by placing his finger in front of her porcelain lips. "I mean I'm sorry that I made you feel like you aren't enough for me".

She'd never felt more confused and unsure. She could always read through him, but right now she had no idea what he was saying.

"I'm not saying that I didn't consider it" Woody continued. "Of course it crossed my mind. But I know where I truly belong. And I wouldn't lose what we have for anything in the world. I'm sorry I don't show you enough how happy you make me. Yes, I miss a lot of things, Andy, Buzz, Jessie… But that doesn't mean that I regret the decisions I've taken. My place is with you".

Bo leaned against his chest. She would remember those words for the rest of her life. And now she really understood for the time. All those years back when he chose to stay with Andy instead of getting inside the box with her, it wasn't because he loved Andy more than her. He had done exactly what he did right now: he knew what his place was.

And that made her appreciate him a bit more. He didn't make a choice for his own happiness. He suffered, but he did what was right. Because he was loyal. The most loyal toy she had ever met. And now she knew with all of her heart that he was loyal to her, and she would never had to doubt him again.

They met a worried Bugs up on the vent.

"Oh, thank dear God! I was so anxious!" the love bug said. "What happ—"

"Listen, Bugs. Molly won't be playing with you again" Woody interrupted her.

That was sudden. Bo noticed Bugs' expression changed immediately and she would swear that she was going to cry.

"What?" she asked in a trembled voice.

"It's not your fault, it's not something you did. It's just that these times passed" Woody replied calmly and sat down beside her.

"B-but if she saw me again-"

"Bugs, she's leaving for college!" he stressed. "She's not meant to play with toys anymore. I know it's sad that you have to let go, believe me, I really get it. Toys are meant to be there for children, and you did that! But Molly is not a child anymore. You did your best, you gave her beautiful memories, but now it's time to move on".

Bugs didn't seem able to speak at all. Bo sat down on her other side.

"I… I don't think I can do that" she managed to say between sobs.

Woody moved closer to her.

"Can I tell you a secret? No one thinks he can. It's hard when you were with the same kid for so many years. His room is your whole world and you know nothing besides it. I'm not saying it's not scary, but it's the right thing to do. Trust me on that. When you see a new child smiling at you, you'll know it was all worth it".

Bo gently squeezed her hand.

"And that girl… Ellie… Do you think she'll play with me more?" Bugs asked hesitantly, but full of hope.

"No doubt! She loved you, she's searching the playground all the time since you left. I believe you'll make her really happy. No, I don't just believe it. I know it. With all of my heart".

"How are you sure?"

"Because that smile she had when she was holding you… I have seen it before. I recognize it. It means that to this kid at this moment you were the whole world! It means that she'll take care of you, that all of those crazy and incredible adventures she'll have she wants to spend with you. That smile, Bugs, will be your most sacred treasure, and every time you see it your heart will light up".

Bugs seemed to understand more.

"That was the smile Andy used to have?"

"Yes" Woody admitted wholeheartedly. "And I wouldn't let that smile down for anything in the world. So, please, don't you do it".

"But… but what if Molly one day looks for me and doesn't find me? I thought I was supposed to be there for her".

"You'll always be" he reassured her.

"Bugs, you've taken enough care of Molly" Bo Peep added. "Maybe it's time to start taking care of yourself. I don't want you to return in the car. I don't want you to be left all alone. I just can't stand the idea. There's someone else out there for you. The belonging you seek is not behind, but ahead. Molly is ready now to let go. You should be proud of how much she's grown up, not sad. And she'd be happy to know that you finally found your place. You did, right?"

Bugs burst out in tears of freedom.

"You guys are really professional at this helping-toys-find-their-place thing!" she said crying and made her two companions chuckle. "We've got to hurry up!" she added in agony. "Maybe Ellie left the playground! I have to catch her!"

"Right, let's go!" Bo said and they quickly left the gallery, but not before Woody could take one last look at Andy's drawing of him.

Fortunately, Ellie was still there.

"There you were!" the girl shouted as soon as she laid eyes on Bugs and run to her side. She held her up and hugged her tight. "You didn't hear me when I called you, right? It's okay, sometimes I don't hear well either. But I'll try my best to listen to you every time you need help. So, what happened to you? Did pirates abduct you or…"

The little girl walked away with the stuffed love bug in her arms.

Bo and Woody, hidden under a bench, melted at the sight. They may have witnessed thousand similar scenarios, when a toy finally finds the kid it belongs with, but it never stopped being touchingly beautiful in their eyes.

"We did that" Bo sighed in delight, while not able to keep her look away from Ellie and Bugs.

A sound of a car engine starting sounded a little further.

It was Andy.

Molly was getting inside the car. They didn't have much time to notice her, but she had grown up so much. A fine young lady. Ready for college, ready for any adventure in the world! Bo couldn't help but smile.

Andy's mom sat in the front seat. Bo and Woody weren't that close to notice any wrinkles or grey hair, but they did notice that she looked happier, more relaxed.

They only grasped a quick look of Jacob, but they saw mom's happiness, and it was the same.

And Andy… He was still the same boy that loved playing with Woody. Nothing could ever change that.

Andy drove away.

"So long, partner" Woody whispered and his eyes followed the car until it turned left and was gone.


End file.
